Hanyous and Shichinintai
by Kimbley A-Splode
Summary: Inuyasha and co. are at Mt. Hakurei with the Band of Seven. When Kagome forms a pact with Jakotsu, will everything go smoothly as their forces are combined? Or will they crash and burn? And who are these strange hanyous? BanXOC JaXOC BanXKagXInu SanXMir
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sat at the base of Mt

Omg! Gomen, gomen, gomen! (Sorry in Japanese). I know it seems like I've disappeared off of the face of the earth, save for a few scattered reviews, and I am sorry to all my fans! I have also changed my username from "It's Called A Life. Get One." To "-Bankotsu's- Admirer-" just in case anyone cares. Doumo arigatou gozaimashita for being very patient! (Translation: Thank you very much!) And now, without any further-

Amaya: Hi everyone!

Me: I thought I ditched-er, left you in my notebook?

Amaya: You did, but I got bored.

Me: Uh huh. Well peoples, this is my OC Amaya. She's-

Amaya: NO!

Me:…..-sigh-…what now?

Amaya: Don't tell them! They'll find out!

Me: Fine. Now-

Amaya: On with the story!

Me: That's my line…..

Disclaimer: -sigh- ME NO OWNY INUYASHA-Y!! –sigh-

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Kagome sat at the base of Mt. Hakurei, waiting for Sango and Miroku. 'I'm sure they're all right.' Inuyasha had gone in too, leaving Kagome in the hands of Kouga. 'He's probably fighting the Band of Seven right now.' She sighed and Kouga looked over at her.

"Kagome? Where'd you go?" He asked, spinning around. The miko looked up.

"What are you talking about? I didn't go-" She had been sitting right next to him, now she was some four yards away. Kagome's eyes widened. "How…?" 'It's like I teleported…or something like that…'

"How did you do that?" Ginta wondered out loud. Shaking her head, Kagome rose to her feet and trotted the short distance back to the three wolf demons.

"I have absolutely no idea…"

"Try doing it again." Hakakku urged. Kagome blinked, then sweat dropped.

"I'm not even sure how I did it the first time…" She chuckled nervously. 'Okay…focus…" Images of a silver haired, amber-eyed boy flashed through her mind. 'Inuyasha.' Seconds later, Kagome found herself at the mercy of Jakotsuto, Jakotsu's sword. Mere nanoseconds before he swung, Inuyasha bounded forward and picked her up before returning to his previous spot.

"Kagome, what are you doing here? How did you even get here?" Kagome looked up, expecting to see the familiar goldenrod gaze. Instead, she was shocked to find herself drowning in the deep ocean blue depths of his human form. She opened her mouth to answer his questions when he cut her off. "Never mind! Just stay back!" Kagome nodded and sidled into a crevice in the back wall. The wall shuddered from the bone jarring impact of Inuyasha's limp body coming into contact. Kagome winced and peeked her head out…only to have it almost lopped off by Jakotsuto. She yelped and pulled herself farther into the crevice just in time to see the blade whip past the entrance. Taking a shaky breath and gathering up as much courage as she could muster, Kagome edged out of the crevice to retrieve Inuyasha…and once again found herself at the mercy of Jakotsu. She gulped.

"Please…don't kill us. I-I'll do anything. Just…please spare us. Jakotsu snorted.

"I don't take pity on mere _women_." He sneered. He raised his sword preparing for the final strike.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! Wait!" Kagome wailed pitifully. She leaned over Inuyasha's limp form...and appeared on the other side of the underground clearing just as Jakotsu's snake-like weapon struck where the two had been seconds before. The man blinked three times in rapid succession.

"What? You…moved…? Without moving?" Jakotsu stood still, dumbfounded.

"Ye-yeah." Then an idea struck home. "And I'm going to keep doing it until you promise nor to hurt us. After all," A sly glint appeared in Kagome's eyes. "None of your attacks are going to hit, so you might as well." Jakotsu clenched his jaw.

"Never!" He whipped his sword around, intending to run them both through. Kagome closed her eyes and her and Inuyasha teleported to another location a few feet away. Snarling, Jakotsu changed the sword's direction with a flick of his wrist. Kagome teleported once more.

"Give up yet?" She taunted.

"I would never!" Jakotsu growled. Just as he was about to strike again, a demon flew down from the ceiling, aiming to devour Jakotsu. The demon was swiftly sliced to bits, but several rocks of various sizes rained down from the it came out of. Kagome gasped and left Inuyasha's side, placing a hand on the mercenary's shoulder as he looked up. "You wench! Don't touch me!" Just as he was about to push her away, they were in the safety of the other side of the cavern. "You-you saved me?!" Kagome looked away, then nodded slowly. "Why?"

"I-I'm not really sure." Then she added hesitantly, "Are you still going to kill me?" Jakotsu averted his vision as well.

"No. We may just be mercenaries, but have enough honor to pay off our debts." Kagome nodded.

"Um, ok." She leaned her head against the cool rock wall, her breath coming in shallow gasps. 'Man that teleporting thing sure does take a lot out of me.' Inuyasha stirred next to her and got to his feet. To Kagome's surprise, he was back to being a hanyou. A half-demon. "Inuyasha! Are you okay?" Inuyasha rolled his shoulders.

"I'm fine. It takes a lot more than that to kill me. But that Jakotsu freak won't be when I get my hands on him." He spun around when a hand was laid on his shoulder and came face to face with Jakotsu.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Inuyasha blinked then whipped out Tetsuaiga with a faint ringing sound.

"Why you! I'm gonna-"

"Sit boy! Sit, sit, sit!" Kagome commanded. Inuyasha rose shakily to his elbows, then to his feet and climbed out of the gaping crater.

"Kagome!" Jakotsu watched the whole ordeal with wide eyes.

"I wanna do that too! Inuyasha! Sit boy!" He sweat dropped. "Darn…." Kagome shook her head.

"Great Kami…" Getting serious, she added, "We have to get out of here!" She insisted.

"No way! I'm going to find Bankotsu!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome's chocolate orbs hardened into a stony granite gaze.

"There's no time! Mt. Hakurei's going to collapse soon without the barrier to strengthen it!"

"I don't care! I'm going to find him and that's final!" Inuyasha bounded down one of the paths, leaving Kagome and Jakotsu.

"Wait, Inuyasha! Let me come with you!" Kagome grabbed the back of Jakotsu's shirt as he tried to run after Inuyasha.

"I don't think so." Kagome said.

"Fine. But don't hurt Big Brother!" He called down the tunnel, his word echoing and bouncing until they reached the hanyou's ears. Inuyasha flicked his dog ears in annoyance and continued on his way.

"First thing's first. Who's left in the Band of Seven?" Jakotsu muttered under his breath while counting on his fingers. Finally he held up four fingers.

"Three." He announced. "Me, Bankotsu, and Renkotsu." Kagome sweat dropped and put down one of his fingers. "Oh."

"Do you know where they are?"

"Why would I tell you, wench?"

"One, my name isn't 'wench'. It's Kagome. Two, because I think that someone owes someone a favor of two." Kagome replied, saying the last part in a sing-song voice.

"Fine." He grumbled. "I'm not sure where Renkotsu is, he was supposed to be back up, but whatever."

"And Bankotsu?"

Jakotsu shrugged. "He should be on his way here."

"Hm.. okay then. We need to go wait with Koga."

"That wolf demon?"

"Yup."

"What for?"

"Because that's where Sango and Miroku are meeting us."

"You mean that demon slayer and the monk?" Jakotsu asked eagerly.

"Mm-hm."

"Then-" All of a sudden, a gut wrenching THUD resonated from the wall as a body flew straight through it.

"Gah! Inuyasha!" Kagome rushed over.

"I-I'm ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. That corpse is goin' down!" He jumped back through the opening in the wall and the sound of metal on metal rang though the caves. Blood landed at Kagome's feet and she screamed.

"No way. You're not afraid of blood?" Jakotsu asked disbelievingly.

"Maybe just a little…."

"Tch." Jakotsu peeked his head through the wall and saw Inuyasha and Bankotsu sinking into the fleshy floor. "Big Brother!" Kagome looked up and followed his gaze.

"Inuyasha!" But it was too late. They had both disappeared. Kagome looked at Jakotsu. "We have to save them!"

"I know. But how?" He shook his head. "Why am I asking you? I'm the man here…" Kagome sweat dropped. 'Somehow, I'm not entirely convinced about that…." "This way!" Jakotsu decided on the tunnel to the far right. An evil presence seemed to leak from it.

"Naraku." Kagome muttered mutinously. "Have you ever met him?"

"A few times. Maybe once or twice."

"Hm. Let's get a move on it." Kagome took a deep breath and started down the tunnel.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

After several minutes, the path opened up into a clearing with a deep crater in the middle. "Whoa." Kagome breathed.

"Kagome!" A voice called her name and she looked up to see Sango and Miroku running towards her.

"Sango! Miroku! You're okay!"

"Yeah, but we have to get-" Sango broke off when she saw Jakotsu. "What's _he_ doing here?" She asked, getting into a fighting position. Kagome sighed.

"It's a bit of a long story and we don't necessarily have the time. The floor swallowed up Inuyasha and Bankotsu. I'm not sure how, but the floors and walls turned into an odd, fleshy substance."

"We noticed." Miroku replied dryly.

"How are we supposed to rescue Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"And Big Brother." Jakotsu put in. Kagome nodded. Then, the walls quivered and fell away to reveal Naraku in his hideous, clashed together form. Kagome drew a sharp intake of breath.

"Inuyasha!" She called. He was trapped in one of Naraku's tentacles. Bankotsu who was also trapped, seemed to be in the worse condition. Blood was leaking slowly from his neck and arm, and he was unconscious.

"Kagome!" Yet another person called out to her.

"Shippou?" Kagome bent down and picked him up. Kirara purred as Sango stroked her back. "What are you doing here? Where's Kouga?"

"He-he came after you…but was swallowed up by the floor!" He sniffled. "Kirara and me came to find you." Kagome nodded.

"Sango! You and Miroku try to distract Naraku. Me and Jakotsu will take Kirara and rescue Inuyasha and Bankotsu." Sango looked at her skeptically. "I'll be fine with him! Just go!"

"Why are you helping _them_?" Shippou glared at Jakotsu.

"Just, never mind." Kagome got on top of Kirara and Jakotsu followed.

"Are you sure that this oversized _neko_ can carry us?" He asked warily. Kagome sighed.

"Yes, and Inuyasha and Bankotsu. Come on, Kirara!" Kirara meowed then leaped into the air, flames billowing in her wake. She maneuvered her way over to Naraku, taking care to avoid the tentacle attempting to knock her out of flight. "Set us down here!" Kagome ordered. The demon lighted down and the humans immediately ran to their respective comrades. Kagome pulled frantically at the bindings, but no avail. Then another idea hit. Removing an arrow from her quiver, she thrust forcefully, purifying the miasma in the tentacle. Inuyasha blinked his eyes.

"Kagome?"

"Yup."

"Thanks for saving me."

"You're very welcome. But, before we go, we have to save Bankotsu and Kouga."

"WHAT?! That stupid corpse and that wimpy wolf? No way!"

Inuyasha snarled.

"Well, too bad. We don't time for this." Kagome went over to where Jakotsu was slashing at the tentacles with Jakotsuto. "Here, allow me." She gently pushed him aside and inserted another arrow into the flesh. The flesh disappeared and Bankotsu fell into the black crater. "Kirara!" Kagome cried. The fire neko swooped down and grabbed the back of Bankotsu's collar in her fangs. Kagome let out a sigh of relief.

"You're serious." Inuyasha gaped. Kagome nodded.

"Yes, I am."

Naraku looked down at them and chuckled. "So you've rescued that pathetic _hanyou. _And the mercenary brat. Good for you."

"Naraku! You're going down!" Inuyasha whipped out Tetsuaiga. "Kaze no kizu!" The golden blazes rushed out in all directions.

"Heheheheh…bad move." Naraku deflected the Kaze no kizu, sending it back at the Inutachi, er…and company.

"Ack…" Miroku and Sango looked on helplessly from the top of Mt. Hakurei. "Kagome, Inuyasha! You have to get out of there!" He called. Jakotsu looked up.

"Hey! What about us?" He pouted. Miroku sighed.

"Kirara! Bring Bankotsu up here!" Sango braced her Haraikotsu against the haywire Kaze no kizu. Kirara gently laid the mercenary on the cliff. "Now get Inuyasha and Kagome."

"And me!" Jakotsu yelled angrily. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Fine and Jakotsu." Kirara nodded and flew off to her rescue mission. When Kirara landed, Kagome and Jakotsu got on, but Inuyasha stayed. He mumbled a few incoherent sentences but Kagome seemed to have no problem hearing.

"Wha? You're going to rescue Kouga? Aw, thank you Inuyasha." Kagome looked down into the crater. "He's down there. Please hurry." Inuyasha gave her a smile and leapt into the inky black darkness. "Let's get out of here."

W4W4W4W4W4W4W4W4W4W4W4W4W4W4W4W4W4W4W4W4W4W4W4W4W

After making two trips out of the collapsing mountain, Kirara changed forms and lay panting. "That was a lot of work. Good job." Sango murmured soothingly. The fire neko mewled weakly. Kagome was bent over Bankotsu, checking his wounds. Jakotsu was nearby, keeping an eye on things. Reaching into her yellow bag, Kagome pulled out a roll of bandages. She quickly applied them and he stirred slightly. Jakotsu's watchful eye caught the small movement and he rushed over.

"Big Brother!" Bankotsu tried getting to his feet, but Kagome gently pushed him, back down.

"Let me up, you wench!" He growled. Kagome shook her head.

"No way. You're injured."

"No little scratch is gonna keep _me_ down! I didn't get to be the leader of the Band of Seven by sitting on my ass all day!" Kagome looked up at Jakotsu pleadingly. Jakotsu sighed.

"I'll fill him in on everything that's happened." He complied.

"Thanks, Jakotsu." Kagome smiled warmly and Jakotsu recoiled as if stung. He shook it off and gave a wary smile back. Kagome joined Sango and Miroku as Jakotsu muttered quietly to Bankotsu. "Hey, Sango? Where's Shippou?" The demon slayer turned.

"Sleeping. With Kirara." She replied. Kagome nodded.

"Hey." Kagome jumped, then whipped around and nocked an arrow.

"Kouga!" Kagome threw her arms around the young wolf demon. "Inuyasha was able to rescue you?"

"That's right! And he'd better say thank you!" Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome's eyes brightened and she hugged him as well. "Uh, is there a problem?"

"No, I just thought you had died."

"Well obviously I didn't." Inuyasha retorted.

"I-It's just…I-I was so worried!" Kagome sobbed. Kouga narrowed his eyes.

"Kouga!" A voice called from down the road. Two people were running towards them.

"Hakakku! Ginta!" Kagome shouted. The wolf demons collapsed on the ground.

"We s-saw M-Mt. Hakurei c-collapse and we w-were worried. So w-we came l-looking f-for you." Ginta panted. Hakakku nodded in agreement.

"All right, now that that's out of the way, what are those Band of Seven people doing here?" Kouga demanded. Before anyone could answer, he added, "Wasn't Mutt-face here supposed to get rid of 'em?"

"Yeah, well I didn't see you helping!" Inuyasha snapped.

"If you don't remember, I personally killed two of them." Kouga boasted.

"One was the weakest and the second exploded!"

"So? And how many have you killed?"

"…"

"That's what I thought." Kouga said mockingly.

"Quit it, both of you. Killing isn't something to be proud of." Kagome cut into their argument. "We need to get back to Kaede's village so Bankotsu can get his wounds proper treatment."

"I thought you already did that." Jakotsu piped up. Kagome jumped and shrieked. She hadn't realized Jakotsu had joined them.

"You scared me. Where's Bankotsu?"

"I got him to get some sleep."

"Good. Like I was saying, yes I put bandages on his wounds, but I didn't treat them." She explained. Jakotsu nodded and looked at Inuyasha. The two made eye contact and Jakotsu winked. Inuyasha gulped nervously. Kagome couldn't help giggling a bit. Sango and Miroku smiled and soon the whole group was laughing at Jakotsu's antics (everyone except Jakotsu and Inuyasha of course).

"It isn't funny!" Inuyasha spat.

"Yes it is!" Kagome laughed. Kouga clasped her hands.

"We must be off, Kagome. Farewell." Then he sped off with Hakakku and Ginta following.

"Thank Kami." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"Inuyasha." Kagome scolded gently. He jumped back.

"Don't you DARE-"

"SIT!" Inuyasha's necklace dragged him to the ground, with a muttered, "oof!". "How many times do I have to tell you to be nice? Sit! Sit sit sit! " Sango and Miroku winced, Jakotsu smiled, and Shippou let out a loud snore.

AMANDA. AMANDA. AMANDA. AMANDA. AMANDA.

Me: Well there you have it! My first fanfic in four months! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! If you have any suggestions for the second chapter, please tell me right away and I will also give you full credit. Any questions in reviews will also be answered.

Hotaru: Maybe….

Me: Honestly! I will! Until chapter two, Ja mata.(See you later)

P.S. I am learning Japanese! Yay for me! So I may be putting in random phrases.


	2. PLEASE READ! AUTHOR'S NOTE!

AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!! **

**PLEASE READ! **

**As you may or may not have noticed, the previous chapter took place somewhere between episodes 119 and 121. I know I don't have the events in chronological order, but that's why it's called fan fiction! It is fiction by fans. Don't come whining at me 'cause something didn't happen right or whatever.**

**Thank you for your cooperation and support.**

**B.A.**

**P.S.- I will up once somewhere between every eight to fourteen days.**


	3. Chapter 2

Me: Yay

Me: Yay! Second Chappie! W00T!

Hotaru:….I don't know you….

Inuyasha: What? You're actually continuing this _stupid_ story?

Me:….s-stupid…?

Hotaru: Look what you did!

Me: -eye twitches and tears well up-

Inuyasha: -flinches-

Me: HOW DARE YOU!

Inuyasha: Psh….what can you do?

Me: I AM THE ALL POWERFUL AND EVER TORTURING AUTHOR! FEAR ME!

Inuyasha:….Riiight…..

Me: -narrows eyes- Oh, Kagome!

Kagome: I'm on it. SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!

Inuyasha:……

Me: Yeah! You got PWNED!

Amaya: Ookay…..On with the story!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, you think that I would waste my time on FF?

Special Thanks To: kittyb78

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

" I refuse to let that happen! No way no how! Not now, not ever. Ain't gonna happen!" Inuyasha snapped.

"But it's not permanently…" Kagome trailed off.

"I don't care! There is no way I am letting those _freaks_ travel with us!"

FLASHBACK

The Inutachi and company made camp not far from the village at the foot of Mt. Hakurei. Jakotsu helped Bankotsu and laid him against a tree. He lies on the ground next to him and fell asleep. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha.

"_Inuyasha….what next?" She murmured quietly._

"_Huh?"_

"_I mean….what are we going to do?"_

"_Go after Naraku of course."_

"_We don't have any clue where he is…..unless you found a lead?"_

"_.."_

"_That's what I thought…..maybe…." Kagome's gaze moved back to the sleeping mercenaries. "Maybe they…..could…I mean possibly….they could travel with us for the time being." She suggested._

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha screeched.

END FLASHBACK

"But they don't have anywhere to go…and Jakotsu and I…" Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"What about you and him?"

"Well…he promised he wouldn't hurt me."

"And you believed him?"

"Yeah-"

"Someone's coming." Inuyasha cut in. Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku, they were in a fighting stance. Even Jakotsu and Bankotsu had woken up. Jakotsu had one hand resting on Jakotsuto's hilt. Kagome instinctively nocked an arrow. "Come on out, we know you're there." Dark golden eyes glowered from the bushes. They moved forward and a body that seemed to materialize from the shadows, stepped out. "Demon." Inuyasha declared.

"Who are you?" Sango demanded. The demon was in human form, with amber eyes even darker than Inuyasha's. She had dirty blond hair hat fell a few inches short of her shoulders. Her kimono was a dark green with lighter green feather patterns.

"I am Hotaru."

"Are you really a demon?" Miroku asked skeptically.

"Yes. Yes, I am an eagle demon. Pleased to meet you."

"Well, uh, sorry if we scared you." Miroku held Hotaru's hand. "Would you consider-" THUD! Sango clonked him with Haraikotsu.

" Not today, monk." She hissed. Miroku gulped and edged away from the furious taijiya. Hotaru smiled.

"Why are you in my forest? Are you taking refuge?" She queried.

"Oh! I'm sorry we intruded….but we escaped from Mt. Hakurei when it collapsed and we're spending the night here." Kagome explained.

"Oh, no. It's no problem." Hotaru laughed. "Perhaps you would like to enjoy the hot springs while you are here?" She offered.

"Yes! Thank you!" Kagome replied eagerly.

"No problem at all. I shall inform Amaya of your presence."

"Amaya?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"My friend." Hotaru explained.

"Okay. Are you coming, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"You bet." The demon slayer replied.

"Wait, Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed her arm as she turned to follow Hotaru. "Don't you think you should be a bit more careful? What if it's a trap?"

"Let me go. If it's dangerous, Kirara will be there, and so will Sango."

"All right. I'll be ready to come if you call though."

"Me too! Even if we have to come to the hot springs in the middle of your bath-" Miroku was cut off when Inuyasha punched him on the head.

"I don't think so. And don't worry I'll keep the lecherous monk under control. And," Inuyasha glared at Jakotsu, who waved excitedly back. "Them too." Kagome rolled her eyes and squatted down to Shippou's eye level.

"Make sure Inuyasha doesn't kill Jakotsu or Bankotsu, ok?"

"I'm on it!" Shippou vowed. Kagome smiled and nodded at Hotaru, signaling they were ready to leave. The three girls (four if you count Kirara) disappeared into the forest.

"Amaya! Where are you? We have visitors!" Hotaru called into the trees. A rustling overhead caused Kagome and Sango to look up. Kirara instantly transformed. In a flash, something raced across the branch and leapt off, landing in front of Kagome.

"I'm right here." It said.

"Ah, good. You two- oh dear. I never did catch your names,"

"I'm Kagome, this is Sango and Kirara." Kagome pointed to each one in turn. Amaya had a strange look in her eyes and didn't appear to hear. Hotaru merely nodded.

"Thank you. Meet my friend, Amaya."

"Hello." Amaya seemed to have snapped out of her trance-like state. " As you may or may not have noticed, I too am demon." She motioned to herself.

"Er, not to be rude, but what kind of demon are you?" Kagome asked.

"I take no offence. Not many are able to guess my species. Not at first sight that is." It was true. Amaya looked a bit like an experiment gone wrong. She had light brown hair with pale gold streaks tied back into a waist length braid. As her name suggests, her eyes were the color of the night sky with bright silver specks. Her bare feet were not feet; they resembled Shippou's paws. On her hands, were large, half inch black claws. What looked like ginger cat ears sat upon her head and a single, diamond shaped black scale rested in the middle of her forehead. "I am, in fact, a half demon. But not half human. I am half dragon demon and half cat demon." Sango narrowed her eyes.

"I've never heard of such demons. And I am a demon slayer!" Amaya met her gaze.

"I am what I am. Whether you believe me or not is your choice. While considered a deity among humans, such is not the case among other demons. I am a freak of nature to them. A mistake. An accident. Something that never should have happened." She said bitterly.

"I…am sorry." Sango admitted. Amaya laughed cruelly.

"Your apology means nothing." Sango gave a brisk nod and continued following Hotaru. Amaya passed them up, taking the lead. Kagome was still standing in the same spot. "If you want to get there before next moon, I suggest hurrying up." Amaya said over her shoulder. Kagome ran to catch up with her, but Sango walked at a level pace, chatting quietly with eagle demon.

"So, uh, your name is Amaya, right?" Kagome asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah."

"It's pretty. It means 'night rain' doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Thanks. You're Kagome, correct?" Kagome jumped. 'I thought she wasn't listening!'

"How-how'd you know?"

"I…watched you from a tree overhanging your camp. The one that _mercenary_ was sleeping under."

"How come Inuyasha didn't catch your scent?"

"Because….I have trained my demonic aura to resemble the presence of a human."

"How?"

"I won't tell." Amaya smirked. "But those two….the ones under the tree...why are they with you?"

"Well they were injured…"

"That's no excuse to shelter such murderers. The killed my half sister." Kagome flinched. She knew that the Band of Seven had killed many humans and demons and were hated by both races.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. It isn't your problem." Amaya halted in front of a clump of vines and bracken. "But when you get back to camp… tell them that they'd better watch their backs." Kagome winced and swept the vines aside with one hand. Behind them was a beautiful spring with a small waterfall pouring more water into the pool.

"You won't hurt them will you?"

"Maybe I will. Maybe I won't." As Amaya shed her black and green leaf patterned kimono, Kagome gasped at the scars on her back.

"What are those from?" She blushed and looked down. "Not that it's any of my business."

"If you must know…they are from that wretched sword that Jakotsu carries."

"Ack…" Kagome looked her straight in the eye. "I realize that the Band of Seven have caused you no end of grief, but I won't allow you to harm them." Then she said the thing she knew she would regret sooner or later. "They are now my allies." 'I think…' She added mentally. Amaya's eyes hardened.

"You're loyal. I suppose that's something to admire." She murmured. Kagome smiled and shed her clothes as well, and slid into the water. Amaya followed and Hotaru and Sango joined them seconds later. " Ahh…it's nice to finally be able to relax." Sango muttered an agreement and Kirara mewed hers. Hotaru propped herself up on her elbows.

"So, Kagome, Sango. Where exactly are you traveling to from here?"

"Well, we plan to hunt down Naraku." Sango explained.

'I wish you the best of luck. I've heard he's a pretty slippery one, that Naraku character." Kagome nodded to verify Hotaru's statement.

"He's eluded us so far, but we'll get him. If we don't Miroku will…" Sango's reply trailed off.

"Who's Miroku?" Hotaru questioned.

"That monk."

"Oh." Hotaru giggled at the first impression she got of him. "What's going to happen to him if you don't destroy Naraku?"

"His life is literally ticking away every minute Naraku lives." Hotaru waited for Sango to say more, but when she didn't, she gave up the interrogation. The group was silent for a while, when a loud screech filled the air.

"What as that?" Kagome whispered. Amaya shook her head.

"I don't know, but I plan to find out." She growled.

"It sounded like Inuyasha …" Sango mumbled. Everyone got out of the water and quickly got dressed. Kirara shook the water from her fur and transformed, indicating she would carry them all back to camp. Sango nodded and mounted the nekomata. "Get on." She ordered. The others did so and they arrived at camp in no time at all. Kirara lighted down and the girls dismounted. "What's going on?" Sango demanded. She was so sure the scream had come from here. She blinked, let out a scream of her own and spun on her heels. "G-get Jakotsu a-away from I-Inuyasha." Kagome was puzzled until she looked around Sango, to the far side of camp.

"Ugh!" She breathed, disgusted. Jakotsu was sitting on top of Inuyasha, trying to undress the hanyou. He had slightly succeeded because Inuyasha was currently topless. Bankotsu was in his previous spot, appearing amused. Kagome stepped over a sleeping Shippou. 'Thank Kami he didn't wake up." She thought before continuing her way to Inuyasha.

"Get off, you-" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome.

"Sit!" Inuyasha was already on the ground so her command drove him about three feet deeper into it.

"Thanks…I think." Inuyasha muttered.

The force of said command threw Jakotsu off balance, causing him to fall off of Inuyasha.

"Aww….but I was finally able to find something to do around here…." Jakotsu whined.

"Ok! We need to get a few things straight. Inuyasha is _not _I repeat _not_ gay! He doesn't want…whatever you were just trying to do to him. Got it?" Kagome demanded (**AN/:Man, them Feudal Era girls sure do demand a lot Lol…**). Jakotsu grumbled under his breath. "I said, GOT IT?!"

"Fine, whatever."

Bankotsu chuckled. "You gonna let that girl push you around, Ja?" He smirked. Kagome whirled on him.

"And you! Just sitting by and watching while he did that! I outta-" Kagome stopped her rant when Sango tapped her on her shoulder.

"Where's Miroku?" The demon slayer asked warily.

"Jakotsu! What'd you do with Miroku?" Kagome demanded again (**AN/:See what I mean? Lol.**). Jakotsu pointed to a bush where an unconscious monk was laying.

"Miroku! Are you okay?" Sango exclaimed. The monk didn't reply. "Miroku, wake up!" Sango's eye twitched suddenly and she raised a fist. "You lecherous monk!" Kagome sweat dropped. 'Yeah, he's fine…" Amaya was staring at Bankotsu and Jakotsu with hatred. Hotaru seemed slightly disturbed by what she had witnessed. And Inuyasha was sending death glares at a poor tree. Yeah, everything was just fine and dandy.

Me: Well! That was a little shorter then the last Chappie, but it had some good old fashioned humor in it! By the way…Amaya's Name means 'night rain' and Hotaru's name means 'firefly' or 'lightning bug'. See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

Me: I am soooo sorry I haven't updated! I know I promised it would be under 12 days but….I've been busy.

Nicole: No. You're just lazy.

Me: What do you know?

Nicole: I'm watching. I'm always watching.

Me: What? How?

Nicole: I'm your sister, Einstein.

Me: Oh. Yeah. Unfortunate, huh?

Nicole: Oh yeah.

Hotaru: Can we get on with this?

Me: Oh, right, Umm….let's see…ah yes. I'll be creating a DNAngel story, and two, three, maybe four more Inuyasha story by the end of December, for those of you who are interested.

Amaya:….I really don't think anyone cares.

Me: -sigh- You're probably right.

Hotaru: On with the story!

Special Thanks To: kittyb78

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amaya warily eyes the mercenaries. 'They shouldn't be here.' She thought suddenly. 'Their scent…they are already dead, smelling of dead bodies and grave soil.' This discovery surprised her, and soon her curiosity overcame her fear. (**AN/:** **Well…you know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat. Lol.)** When she was sure everyone was asleep, even Inuyasha, Amaya tiptoed silently over to Bankotsu. She studied him cautiously, as if he were a poisonous snake about to lash out at her.

"Like what you see, eh?" He said quietly. Amaya covered her mouth to stifle a scream and jumped back a few steps.

"You-you're awake?"

Yeah. For some time now." Bankotsu chuckled and looked at the sky. "I think I have two options at this point." He brought his face so close to Amaya's, they were only an inch apart. "I could kill you here and now….or…we could finally have some fun…" He moved closer still. Amaya shivered and pulled away.

"I-I have to go." She spun around, took one last confused glance at Bankotsu, and melted away into the shadows of the night.

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hotaru blinked her eyes open and yawned. She had stayed the night at the Inutachi's camp at Kagome's request. Amaya had been on the other side of camp when Hotaru had gone to sleep, but the hanyou was nowhere to be seen. Hotaru sighed. If Amaya went missing, something must have made her mad. 'Or someone.' Hotaru immediately looked at Jakotsu. He was still sleeping. 'I bet Kagome will help me look for her.' Getting up, Hotaru walked over to the miko's still form. "Kagome." She whispered. "Wake up!" Kagome snored and rolled over. "Kagome!" Hotaru said, louder this time. She sweat dropped when Kagome remained sleeping. 'Ummm….' She looked around and saw Kagome's yellow book bag. 'Something in here, perhaps.' Hotaru dug through until she found the alarm clock. 'What is this?' Turning it over, Hotaru found a button, and pushed it. The alarm went off and a series of things happened. Inuyasha jolted awake, Sango picked up Haraikotsu, Miroku readied his staff, Bankotsu struggled to his feet, and Jakotsu yawned and looked around.

"What was that?" Inuyasha demanded. Hotaru sheepishly held up the alarm clock. Inuyasha let Tetsusuaiga's point fall to the ground, "It's barely sunrise, and you're playing with that thing?" He growled.

"Well…I needed to wake Kagome up."

"Why?"

"Amaya's missing." Hotaru looked away and caught Bankotsu's eye. He was smirking and had a knowing glint in his icy orbs.

"Why do you think Kagome could help us?"

"Because…Amaya…has a shard of the Shikon jewel."

"And why did Kagome not know this?" Inuyasha demanded (**A/N: Pushy, ain't he?**)

"Actually, she did. I asked her not to tell you." Hotaru replied quietly. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"You treacherous little, son of a-"

"Don't be so hard on her, Inuyasha. We all have our secrets." Bankotsu surprised everyone by saying. Kagome sat up, eyes still closed, and said,

"No…don't steal my chocolate…MAMA!!! Bankotsu….stole my chocolate…" She mumbled. Everyone present sweat dropped.

"She's…sleep talking." Sango giggled. Miroku snorted.

"I-it really i-isn't that f-funny." He covered his face with the long sleeved his robe. Kagome shook her head and opened her eyes.

"W-ha? Why is everyone crowded around me? Even Bankotsu and Jakotsu. What's going on?" Hotaru explained everything quickly. Kagome nodded. "Yeah. We'll find Amaya, don't worry." The eagle demon let out a sigh or relief.

"Thank you very-"

"That girl you're looking for is standing in the branches of that tree." Jakotsu pointed to a large sycamore.

"What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "How come you knew of her presence before me?" Jakotsu shrugged.

"I looked up." He said simply.

"He's right. I can sense Amaya's shard." Kagome admitted. Amaya landed gracefully at the foot of the tree.

"So the dead mercenary found me before the half breed." She sneered. Inuyasha flicked his ears at the insult.

"So what? From what I've heard, you're a half demon too." He retorted. Amaya's eyes hardened.

"I suggest that you shut your mouth, before I rip it off." She said coldly. Inuyasha opened his mouth to counter, but Bankotsu answered instead.

"So why'd you run off? Was it something I said?" He smirked again. Amaya flinched and looked away. That same knowing glint appeared I his eyes.

"What did you do?" Hotaru asked, scathingly.

"Nothing. At least nothing I'll say. Why don't you ask you friend?" Bankotsu looked at Hotaru and smiled evilly.

"Amaya…" Hotaru began.

"I hate them." Amaya said. Hotaru looked up, surprised.

"Wh-what?"

"Those _mercenaries_." Amaya spat out the word "mercenaries" like a piece of bad meat. "Both of them."

"What did I do to you?" Jakotsu asked, not knowing, or really caring. Amaya glared at him.

"You slaughtered my half sister. She was a remarkable cat demon. Her ginger fur blazed with the fiery reflection of the sun. Her eyes shone with as many shades of green, as leaves on a tree. And most of all…she was a rival to the Great Dog Demon, Inu no Taisho. " Amaya heard several gasps and Bankotsu snapped his fingers as it dawned on him.

"Oh, yeah! I remember now! That was one of the best battles I ever fought." He smiled at the memory. Kagome groaned and slapped her hand to her forehead. 'Man, does he pick all the wrong things to say.' She thought. Amaya glared at him so hard, Kagome thought she would bore a hole straight through him. "But there's no way that's all you're mad about."

"You're right. It's not." Amaya pulled down the back of her kimono, revealing the nasty scars.

"Your point?" Bankotsu quirked an eyebrow.

"These scars were obtained form _him_." Amaya pointed at Jakotsu, who them pointed to himself.

"Me?"

"Yes. You." Amaya snapped. Jakotsu scratched his head.

"Well, I don't remember." He shrugged.

"I….intruded….on…you...um…."Amaya shifted nervously and shrugged her kimono back on. Jakotsu appeared deep in thought for several seconds.

"Oh, right. That was…perhaps…ten-twelve years ago?" He replied. Inuyasha look confuzzled.

"I don't follow." He stated. Amaya sighed.

"I think that's a good thing."

"But I wanna know!"

"No, Inuyasha. I don't think you do."

"Yeah I do, so tell me dang it!"

"Fine. I'll tell you. Let's just say…he got a smidge farther than he did with you Inuyasha." Miroku's eye twitched.

"What exactly is a 'smidge'?" He asked warily. Amaya winked at him and Miroku nodded in understanding.

"So, what do I care about those hose scars I gave you?" Jakotsu yawned. Before Amaya could answer, Kagome cut in.

"Hey, why don't we play a game?" She suggested.

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha muttered. Shippou jumped up and down.

"Yay! A game! Finally something I wanna do!" He laughed.

"We don't have time to play childish games." Jakotsu replied crushingly. Bankotsu nodded in agreement.

"Aw, please?" Kagome pleaded. Jakotsu shook his head. "What if I told you…Inuyasha was playing?" Jakotsu's eyes lit up.

"What? I'm not playing some stupid-" Inuyasha's angry reply was cut off.

"I'll play!" Jakotsu agreed. Kagome smiled.

"Okay. Everyone who wants to play, raise your hand." Shippou's and Kagome's hand immediately went up. Hotaru raised her hand and Amaya did too. Sango shrugged and her hand went up. Miroku raised his as well. Kagome looked expectantly as Inuyasha, who mumbled,

"Feh." And raised his hand. Jakotsu's shot up too. Everyone turned to Bankotsu.

"Fine. I'll do it." Kagome smiled again.

"Okay. Here's the game. It's one form my…village. And it's called…Truth or Dare."

W000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Okay! End of Chappie 3! about time, eh? Next chapter will be up when I get some reviews! I need some ideas for Truth or Dare! Anything goes, keep it PG-13, so on and so forth. Now press that cute little review button. Ain't it cute? Yeah I know it is…and it wants to be clicked! So go on! CLICK IT!!

Hotaru:….Wow….


	5. Chapter 4

Me: THE REVIEWERS GET COOKIES!!!! –sets out a plate of assorted cookies-

Jakotsu: Oh cookies! –reaches for a cookie-

Me: -slaps hand- NO! REVIEWERS ONLY!

Jakotsu: -sulks-

Amaya: You whiny little brat.

Jakotsu: I'm older than you, wench!!

Amaya: Oh really? I couldn't have guessed. At first glance, I'd have thought you were five.

Jakotsu: Why you-

Me: LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY PLEASE!

Disclaimer:……You really think I'm Rumiko Takahashi? Uh, no.

"So, uh, how do you play?" Hotaru asked once everyone had assembled into a rough circle.

"Well, I'll go first." Kagome said. "I'll pick someone and ask them 'truth or dare'. If they pick 'dare,' I'll dare them to do something and they have to do it. If they pick 'truth', I'll ask them a question that they have to answer truthfully. After that, the person picks someone else, and so on." Kagome explained. "Okay, um, Inuyasha. Truth or dare?" Inuyasha blinked in surprise.

"Truth, I guess."

"The little puppy scared?" Bankotsu taunted. Inuyasha growled and not being one to back down from a challenge, replied,

" I pick dare." Kagome nodded.

"I dare you…" She looked around camp until her gaze fell upon someone in particular. "Heh, I dare you to go out into the forest with Jakotsu for five whole minutes." She smirked.

"What?! No way!" Inuyasha howled.

"Too bad. You have to." Kagome nodded to Jakotsu, who grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him away.

"That was a little bit much, don't you think?" Miroku sweat dropped nervously.

The two came back when Kagome called them, thought Inuyasha seemed a bit frazzled. "Have fun?" The hanyou glared contemptuously at her and sat down.

"Hotaru." He growled. The eagle demon looked at him with wide, goldenrod eyes.

"Yes?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Fine…Are you really a full demon?" Inuyasha asked. Hotaru sighed.

"No." She replied quietly. A shocked silence fell over the camp.

"You lied to us?" Kagome asked, confuzzled.

"Yes. I am sorry. I'm a half demon. Half human, half eagle demon."

"But why did you lie, Hotaru?" Shippou asked sadly.

"Because I was ashamed. I was in an eagle demon flock. My father led them. When he died, I took his place, but many of the flock thought a half demon wasn't fit to lead. A young eagle demon, Hikaru, challenged my leadership. I fought him and lost. As was the tradition, I was exiled. I was so humiliated; I lied to try to fit in. I told everyone that I was a full demon." Hotaru explained with a sigh. Inuyasha nodded.

"I can relate to that. I kinda had a feeling that you weren't a true demon." He replied.

"So you could tell." Hotaru said softly. "But, no longer am I ashamed to be what I am. Shippou, truth or dare?"

"Dare" The fox kit replied eagerly.

"Hmm…" Hotaru had noticed the fighting between him and Inuyasha, so…" I dare you not to leave Inuyasha's side for three days." She smiled. Shippou's jaw dropped.

"But- no! I'm not going to give in! I'll do it!" He said doggedly. He got up and sat down next to Inuyasha. "Miroku, truth or dare."

"Dare." The monk replied confidently. Shippou struggled to find a dare for him, but finally found a good enough one.

"Don't flirt with Sango…" Shippou appeared deep in thought. "Until the night of no moon." Miroku sweat dropped.

"But that's nearly a whole week!" He protested.

"Yup. If you don't do it….well it would be bad for you." Shippou smiled wickedly.

"Fine." Miroku sighed. "Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Kagome said. 'I think I'm going to regret that.' She thought grimly.

"I want you to kiss Inuyasha." Miroku smiled. Kagome bolted upright.

"Huh?"

"I think you heard me."

"I-"

"Kagome."

"…" Kagome got up slowly and walked over to Inuyasha. They were both blushing as she lowered her head. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his for and instant, before pulling away quickly, and returning to her seat. Inuyasha seemed disappointed for a moment, before finding a blade of grass suddenly very interesting. Kagome blushed furiously and thought, 'That lecherous, perverted monk! Although…it was kinda nice….NO! What are you thinking?' "O-ok, er, Bankotsu, truth or dare?"

"Da-" He was about to say 'dare', but then seemed to think better of it and instead said, "Truth."

"And you said _I_ was scared." Inuyasha muttered mutinously. Bankotsu ignored him.

" Why did you and Jakotsu become mercenaries?" Kagome inquired. The question that everyone had been waning to know finally came out in to the open. Bankotsu looked at her, surprised.

"You want to know that badly?" He looked up at the bright morning sky. "Fine then. My village was high in the mountains, sheltered from the war and famines of the neighboring regions. The only threat we had was from demons. They were constantly attacking, therefore, Jakotsu and I were trained at an early age. I was seven and he was ten. Banryuu was a gift from my father on my eleventh birthday. One day, I had been fourteen for barely a moon, when a massive horde of demons attacked. We fought, Jakotsu and I, side by side, and wiped out half the army, but it wasn't enough. I watched as my parents were killed, helpless against the horrible onslaught. Then it was my beloved sister. I realized we were overpowered, but I didn't care. I would have fought to the death. We killed all the demons, but in vain. Our village was in ruins. Everyone was dead. I was blinded by such fury, that I alone slaughtered three of the surrounding villages. Ja tried stopping me, but he soon felt the longing to kill as well. It wasn't enough. When I first started killing, it was to avenge my family, but it became more than that. It became a burning desire. A passion." Bankotsu finished. Kagome noted a strange, remorseful shine in his sapphire eyes.

"I-I had no idea…" She replied softly.

"Then…were you…demon slayers?" Sango asked?

""You could say that." Bankotsu sighed.

"It was a long time ago anyway. Some…nearly twenty years ago." Jakotsu replied in the same, carefree tone of his.

"That it was. But enough. Let's get on with this." Bankotsu smiled, as if pushing away all his doubts and worries. "Amaya, truth or dare?" Amaya's eyes narrowed with suspicion. Kagome realized with a jolt how cat-like her forest green eyes were.

"Dare. I'm not scared of you." Amaya hissed bravely.

"Good choice. Well for me at least." He motioned her over to him and whispered something in her ear. Amaya paled instantly.

"N-no! I-I refuse! You're a-as bad as that lecherous monk, if not worse!" Amaya growled threateningly.

"I'm not afraid of you and you can't refuse." Bankotsu smirked.

"But that's not fair!" She protested.

"Life isn't fair."

"Damn you pervert!"

"What did he say?" Hotaru asked gently.

"He-he said he'd meet me at the hot springs at midnight." Amaya stuttered. For the first time, Kagome noticed a hint of fear in the hanyou's voice. Hotaru glanced sharply at Bankotsu. Miroku laughed.

"I think I could grow to enjoy Bankotsu's company." He said. Kagome glared at him and Sango hit him with Haraikotsu.

"Let's just get on with the game." Inuyasha grumped.

"Sango, truth or dare?" Amaya asked the demon slayer.

"Truth."

"Do you love someone?" She asked. Sango blushed and glanced shyly at Miroku. Amaya caught the look with her sharp eyes and smirked. "So it's Miroku?"

"Uh..um, y-yeah." Sango stuttered. Miroku flashed a triumphant grin.

"It looks like we'll be meeting you at the hot springs." He whispered to Bankotsu. The mercenary snickered but sweat dropped and Sango pointed her weapon at him.

"J-Jakotsu. Truth or dare?" Sango asked, still shaking. Jakotsu thought for a moment.

"Dare." Poor Jakotsu. Sango was having a fit. And she just got a victim. I guess he should have picked truth. Oh well. Too late. 'What to do with him?' She thought.

"Got it." Shooting a look in Bankotsu's direction Sango smirked. 'I'm gonna kill two birds with one stone.' She thought evilly. "Kiss Bankotsu. Ten seconds minimum." Jakotsu seemed to have no objections, but Bankotsu on the other hand…well let's just say, it took about four people to tie him to a tree for Jakotsu to fulfill the dare. When he had finished, the look on Bankotsu's face could have been deciphered as either utter disgust, or pure contentment from the kiss of his _male_ childhood friend. Not sure. Kagome was giggling uncontrollably and Sango looked as though she had just completed her lifetime goal.

"Now that we're finished with that, can we leave?" Inuyasha growled.

"Fine." Kagome sighed after her laughing fit. "Let's go."

Me: Ah…that was a short chapter.

Amaya:….

Me: Aw, you're not upset about the dare are you?

Amaya: No. I won't have to do it. We're relocating.

Me: Yes…to a spot with another hot spring.

Amaya: I swear. I will be personally responsible for you murder.

Me: -sweat drop- So friendly…..


	6. Chapter 5

Dear Reviewers,

I am sooooo sorry for not updating! I posted Chapter 4, the school got harder, and the next thing I know, six months have gone by. In all honesty, I don't know when I'll update next. I'm not really into Inuyasha anymore, so it could be a while before this story gets back on its feet again.

So…until further notice, Hanyous and the Shinintai (sp? Look, I can't even spell my own story's title) will be put on hold.

But fear not! For once I come back to this story, I promise in the name of God that it will sky rocket faster than a firecracker. So, my lovely reviewers, please stay loyal to me, even though this story is on hold.

Until I Update This Story,

~K.A.S

(AKA Amanda)


End file.
